


Vivid Colours

by jeno__candy



Series: Doodles [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Oblivious Reader, frustrating kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeno__candy/pseuds/jeno__candy
Summary: Knowing Y/N is part of the art club at his school, Damian tries to find her, forgetting that he has no clue what she looks like or who she is.





	Vivid Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where what you write on your skin appears on your soulmate's in the same spot. The words and drawings will slowly fade after a while.

Damian sighed, having nothing to do during his free period at the end of the day. Normally, he would be reading a book. Normally, he would choose to study or go over his notes in a rather uninterested manner.  _Normally_ ~~~~, he used up his free time at school in his usual quiet state, free and uninterrupted from the bothers of the people at school.

But things were already less than normal for him as the heir to the Wayne Fortune and the heir to the League of Assasins. Any semblance of a normal life was ripped away from his hands before he was born, and while he counted himself quite lucky, there was one other thing keeping him from living his dangerous—albeit structured and scheduled lifestyle. 

His soulmate.

Unnamed and unidentified, he had no clue who she was. 

He just knew that she was his age and went to his school. All he knew was that she was in the art club. The only things he knew about her was that she had an irritating, yet admittedly adorable and intriguing personality. Though terrifyingly a mixture of his brothers’ quirks and habits, he found that it wasn’t much of a problem in his opinion.

They occupied every free minute of his day and for a fleeting moment in every class, he found himself wondering about her. 

Time passed, and the end of the school day finally arrived. Though Damian’s heart was set on getting home and finishing his homework followed by a nice training session, his feet were set elsewhere. Without even realizing it, he’d begun to walk past the exit near his classroom with his bag slung over his shoulders. 

He ignored the usual stares, and opted to focus on the fact that his clean cut uniform suddenly seemed wrinkled, and if his hair looked okay. 

He didn’t know why.

-

Y/N sat up, immediately beginning to collect her belongings as the bell rang and they were dismissed. She swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way out of the lively classroom, making a beeline down the hall to her club room.

There was a canvas sitting on an easel with her name on it, and Y/N was just itching to paint and mix different colours to create various shades and hues to work with. It was what she looked forward to most of all at school, aside from lunch hour or her free periods. 

Unfortunately, the hallways were ever-so-cramped and busy and she found herself saying ‘excuse me’ and ‘pardon me’ repeatedly as she attempted to squeeze threw the crowd. Normally, the hallways weren’t so full and crowded, but there seemed to be some sort of spectacle going on near the gym. 

Finally, the gymnasium doors opened and the once crowded corridor emptied out as the students flowed into the gym. 

Y/N scoffed and nodded to herself. Today was the big basketball game against their rival school. 

She didn’t care much for sports unless her friends were playing, and even then they bored her to death at times. 

Her mind wandered as she walked through the now quiet and empty halls of her school. 

Just who exactly was her soulmate? She wanted to know, but she also wasn’t sure if she wanted to reveal who she was. 

You could say she was a bit afraid to find out. She didn’t exactly class herself as one of the most sought after girls in the grade, but she had her fair share of suitors who would come calling. They were, however, much more preferable than some of the obnoxiously rude and disrespectful teenage boys in her grade. While they were all taught to have perfect manners, and every student there could charm their way into or out of any situation they pleased, there was no hiding that some of the people there were your stereotypical teenagers. What if she was paired with one of them? She shuddered at the thought as she rounded to corner to the right. 

Y/N didn’t want to invade her soulmate’s privacy, or make him feel uncomfortable either. She figured they would tell each other when they were ready. Perhaps they would meet by chance and find out they were soulmates then. 

She would much rather learn who her soulmate was directly from him and then choose to meet up. But the idea of setting a meeting time and finding out her soulmate by surprise was much more appealing, although slightly nauseating to think about. 

She was after all a teenage girl, and talking to boys she found attractive made her feel queasy and awkward. Nervous? Definitely. Giddy? No doubt in her mind. But above all else, Y/N couldn’t stop herself from turning into a stuttering mess. 

But that was then, and she’d hardly found anyone at her school that she seemed to genuinely have feelings for. She figured that if she got to know her soulmate more, she would fall for him. 

And in many ways, she has.

She’s stayed up late talking to him, and although grudgingly, he’d replied and kept the conversation going. That is, until she fell asleep. 

Or the fact that she found it endearing that he would share personal yet seemingly pointless things about his family or himself—the name of his dog, or the fact that he referred to his brothers as parasites. 

Y/N chuckled at the memory. He was so interesting and amusing to talk to. He proved to be witty and maybe a little bit rigid and stern to talk to. But Y/N wouldn’t class him the same as the assholes in her grade. 

He seemed to pull off this unique finesse and charm as they chatted, and that was all without talking to each other face to face. 

Was this how a soulmate made you feel? As if you’ve known each other your whole lives, and yet, you want to know more about them? 

Y/N felt that way.

And she had a thing for dark haired boys anyway. 

-

Damian gulped and read the sign on the door. 

‘Art Club’ 

He could here the chatter of a few students inside, and he wondered what he should say or do once he knocked on the door. It was a long shot, but he went for it anyway and knocked. 

The door opened and everybody froze at the sight of _the_ Damian Wayne standing at the door. His mouth felt dry at all the attention, and he gazed around the room looking for anyone who might fit what he thought his soulmate would be like. But as he surveyed each girl in the room, he couldn’t seem to feel the magnetic attraction Jason said you would get when you looked at your soulmate. Everybody in the art club room began to whisper and wonder why Damian Wayne was suddenly visiting the club room. 

As far as anyone knew, he had no particular interest in the club or anyone in it. 

“C-Can we help you?” A boy asked. He was taller than Damian and had brown hair with matching brown eyes. He wore circle glasses and seemed to be a little nervous. But who wouldn’t be? 

Damian cleared his throat and straightened up, “Yes...” 

But he paused, a sudden realization dawning on him. I have no clue what she looks like or who she is. 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “I apologize, I don’t think you can help me. I’ll be going now.” 

The boy nodded and watched as Damian turned to leave the club room. With a thump, Y/N came smacking into the popular boy. Gasps of surprise were heard, but Y/N couldn’t be bothered to care as she was sent sprawling to the floor with her books tumbling out her bag. 

Groaning, she sat up, “I-I’m sorry!” Hurriedly, she turned to gather her books and Damian bent down, picking a few of them up and giving them to her.

”Forgive me, I did not know you would appear so suddenly,” he stated, nodding at her. 

She looked up and gaped in shock. Damian Wayne? She bumped into _Damian Wayne?!_

Suddenly feeling timid and humiliated, Y/N turned bright red and shook her head, “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t think I’d bump into the most popular boy at school...”

Damian let out a quiet chuckle, and Y/N stared at him in surprise. His smile and laugh were so unexpectedly pleasant. 

“It’s perfectly fine,” Damian said. She gulped and with wide eyes, was rendered speechless. 

Y/N straightened up and with a shy smile, she thanked him and took the last book in his hands. Damian stared at her in awe. She was so gorgeous. 

Her slightly messy H/C hair still framed her face perfectly and complimented her E/C eyes. She was shorter than him, and the school’s uniform looked exceptionally good on her. Realizing he was staring, Damian coughed.

”Be more careful next time,” he said, sending her a soft smile.

She chuckled quietly and nodded. Y/N smiled at him and waved as he left. She was immediately bombarded with questions about the encounter by her club members, but she dismissed their ridiculous questions and accusations if he’d asked her out. 

“He just apologized for knocking my books out of my bag,” she explained, shrugging. Y/N walked over to an empty chair by window and set her bag down. She gathered her materials and sat down, beginning to draw on the canvas.

There was a slight smile on her face as she worked, humming to herself quietly as the sun peeked in from the windows and cast a glow into the art room. 

Y/N paused.

Have Damian’s eyes always been such a vivid green?

-

Damian sat in the limousine feeling dazed from his previous encounter with the girl in the art club. She was so effortlessly pretty, and despite her flustered attitude and the fact that she seemed to be shy, he wanted nothing more than to get to know her. He frowned when he realized how much trouble he would bring her if he chose to associate himself with her though. As much as he wanted to get to know her more—and supposedly befriend her—he didn’t want to drag her into any trouble that could come his way. 

His dangerous life as a vigilante was troublesome enough, and he didn’t want to cause her unnecessary trouble by causing any of his fans to suddenly treat her wrongly and have her be judged just by talking to him. Jealousy was an ugly thing, and Damian didn’t want him to be the cause of any possible trouble in her life. 

And it’s not like his soulmate would be happy about him thinking this about another girl. It wasn’t exactly fair to her if he suddenly showed interest in someone else just because he didn’t know who she was or vice versa. As much as he didn’t care for this soulmate business, he did care for his own soulmate and didn’t want to break her heart. Deciding not to dwell on the matter any further, he turned his attention to the view of the manor as the vehicle pulled up to the front. For once, all of his brothers were either out of the house or busy doing their own thing somewhere else in the manor. 

Jason was probably out doing who knows what, and Dick was most likely at the police station or doing his rounds. Or whatever cops do, Damian thought. And Tim. Oh Tim. He was most definitely typing away in front of a computer or laptop in his room as he worked on some type of project or monitored some cameras. He was probably running on his fifth cup of coffee that day. He thought nothing of it and greeted Alfred at the front foyer, making his way down the hall and up the stairs to his room. 

He wanted to finish his essay for his forensic science option quickly. Damian was looking forward to training down in the Batcave afterwards, so he made it a point to lock his door and to inform Alfred that he didn’t want any disturbances while he did his homework. The youngest sat at his desk, turning his laptop on and navigating through his many well-written assignments—all marked with a one-hundred percent, of course. Finally, he found his half finished essay and began to type, ignoring the sound of the front door opening and obvious yell of ‘I’m home!’ 

“Grayson is here,” he said, shaking his head. He heard Jason tell Dick to shut up, and he rolled his eyes. And so is Todd, he thought. 

-

Y/N was the last to leave the art club room, and ended up locking up for the day. She made her way out of the building and off campus, heading to the bus stop.

When she arrived home, she made her way inside and to her room. She had to work on some rough drafts for her creative writing class. She typed on the keyboard of her laptop, leaning back into her pillows as she pondered over what she should write about. There really wasn’t a writing prompt they had to write about; it was meant to be pulled right from their imaginations. Their teacher wanted vivid descriptions and incredible attention to detail that would easily paint a picture into the reader’s mind. 

Pausing, she stretched and adjusted her position, taking a quick break as she rested against her pillows. Her mind drifted to her encounter with Damian Wayne, blushing slightly at the memory. He wasn’t as ice cold or rigid as people made him seem. In fact, she thought he was quite kind and he treated her with a tenderness that was rare in most teenage boys at their school. 

Shaking her head, she scolded herself for thinking that way and getting so giddy. It wasn’t fair that she was getting excited over such a cliché moment with the popular boy when she had a soulmate of her own. What would he think? At this, Y/N giggled and smiled fondly as she fantasized what her soulmate would say. 

“Probably something sarcastic, or along those lines,” she said to herself, shaking her head in amusement. 

But it’s best to forget that encounter and not choose to get to know Damian, she thought. She didn’t want to trouble him any further and didn’t want to come off as one of his desperate fans, hoping for the chance that he would notice them and they would leave an impression on him. For all she knew, he had a soulmate of his own. 

With that in mind, Y/N thought back to her own soulmate and smiled widely. He was honestly so cute, and that was just her talking about his personality. He was also charming and somewhat suave. She found his witty remarks and snappy comebacks to be extremely attractive. She wondered what he looked like, and thought back to his answer. Black hair and green eyes, she thought, dreamily. 

-

Damian saved the last of his work and began to shut off his laptop, nodding in satisfaction at his now finished homework. He sat back in his chair and stretched. Getting up, he pushed his chair in and quickly changed into suitable clothing for training. Unlocking his bedroom door, he made his way down to the Batcave and was a little exasperated to see Tim slouched over in front of the Batcomputer, an empty coffee mug sitting next to his head as he drooled over the keyboard. 

“Timothy!” He barked, slapping his back and snickering as he sat up with a jolt. “You’re drooling all over the keyboard!” 

With a fierce blush, Tim rolled his eyes and ignored Damian’s smirk of amusement. His younger brother made his way over to where Dick was currently sparring Jason and easily flowed with their rhythm, joining the fight. 

“How was school, squirt?” Jason asked, sending a punch his way. 

He dodged and kicked at Dick, “Same old.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dick asked, smirking as he kicked Jason across the floor. Jason groaned and grabbed at his side, glaring at Dick. Dick laughed and shrugged, turning to Damian. 

“It was fine,” Damian replied, shrugging. He dodged Dick’s next punch and opted to jump and flip over him, landing a blow to his back. Dick was quick though, and grabbed his ankle, bringing him down with him. 

“You sure nothing happened at school today?” Jason pressed on, handing his brothers some water. 

Damian snatched the water and furrowed his eyebrows, frowning, “Yes! Why do you ask?” He drank some of the water and thought back to the art club incident, blushing slightly and feeling hot as he tugged at his collar. 

“Just heard from Alfred that you were spacing out with a smile in your face when you walked into the manor,” Tim interrupted, leaning against the side of the Batmobile. Damian’s eyes widened and he rolled his eyes, scoffing as his brothers laughed. 

“Nothing. Happened.” 

He was met with more giggles as the three of them pressed on to find out what could’ve happened. 

-

Y/N finished her assignment quickly, and leaned back as she glanced at her bookshelf and figurines.

You could say she was a bit of an art geek, but she was also quite a geek in general. Her interests ranged from art, to music, to comic books, to Gotham’s vigilantes, and to many more. 

As perfect as her life sounded, it really wasn’t. There were times when she would sneak out and get grounded. Sometimes, her parents fought. Sometimes, she fought with her parents. It really was the usual life of having to raise a teenager. She was sarcastic and witty and had a short temper sometimes, and this didn’t sit well with her parents at times. They mentioned on several occasions that she should be more ‘lady-like’ and to learn to keep her mouth shut when she didn’t have anything nice to say. Y/N learned to bite back her tongue, especially at school where the people annoyed her the most.

Her parents were a bit overbearing and strict at times, but she came to terms with it and carried on like normal. She only hoped her parents would approve of whoever her soulmate happened to be. They weren’t the richest of the rich in Gotham, but Y/N would say they lived quite comfortably. She took the bus to school everyday and her parents saw no need to hire drivers or anything of the sort. Her parents had saved enough money to send her off to the most expensive school in the city, and for that, she was thankful. They only wanted the best for her anyway.

-

Both Y/N and Damian spent more time than they would admit thinking about their soulmate. 

But there was one question always on their minds every single time they thought of their match. 

_Who are they?_

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters (they belong to DC Comics) but the plot and storyline is mine! Copyright is not intended. This is for entertainment purposes only! Enjoy! :)


End file.
